1. Field
The present disclosure relates to accessories for welding and welding stations.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Welding is a fabrication technique that joins materials, usually metals or thermoplastics, by causing melting of the work-pieces and adding a filler material to form a pool of molten material (the weld pool) that cools to become a joint. Sometimes pressure is applied in conjunction with heat to produce the weld. Welding can be dangerous and unhealthy. The risk of burns is significant. To prevent injury, welders wear personal protective equipment in the form of heavy leather gloves and protective long sleeve jackets to avoid exposure to extreme heat and flames. Additionally, the brightness of the weld area leads to a condition called arc eye or flash burns in which ultraviolet light causes inflammation of the cornea and can burn the retinas of the eyes. Goggles and welding helmets with dark UV-filtering face plates are worn to prevent this exposure. Since the 2000s, some helmets have included a face plate which instantly darkens upon exposure to the intense UV light. To protect bystanders, the welding area is often surrounded with translucent welding curtains. These curtains, made of a polyvinyl chloride plastic film, shield people outside the welding area from the UV light of the electric arc. Welders are also exposed to dangerous gases and particulate matter. Processes like flux-cored arc welding and shielded metal arc welding produce smoke containing particles of various types of oxides. The size of the particles in question tends to influence the toxicity of the fumes, with smaller particles presenting a greater danger. This is because smaller particles have the ability to cross the blood brain barrier. Fumes and gases, such as carbon dioxide, ozone, and fumes containing heavy metals, can be dangerous to welders lacking proper ventilation and training Exposure to manganese welding fumes, for example, even at low levels (less than 0.2 mg/m3), may lead to neurological problems or to damage to the lungs, liver, kidneys, or central nervous system. Nano-particles can become trapped in the alveolar macrophages of the lungs and induce pulmonary fibrosis.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.